


Hope For The Impossible

by A_Freesia_s_Orchid



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Insecure Kyan Reki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Freesia_s_Orchid/pseuds/A_Freesia_s_Orchid
Summary: Reki doesn't live in a bubble. He knew that life was unfair, that the shades painted over their world weren’t simply in black and white. People were complicated as was the situations that keeps on happening day after day. Langa was a breathing example of the cruel system that life presented to him
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Hope For The Impossible

Reki doesn't live in a bubble. He knew that life was unfair, that the shades painted over their world weren’t simply in black and white. People were complicated as was the situations that keeps on happening day after day. Langa was a breathing example of the cruel system that life presented to him.

His friend has been nothing but a present he can’t wait to open and, if he did, the novelty of such change in his life was welcomed. Langa was enigmatic but also tactless. Straightforward but also shy. He brought warmth into Reki’s heart and the cool he craves for the heat in any exciting moment. 

So, why was there a hint of uncertainty in him? The insecurity that builds up each time Langa performed an incredible move, the compliments that he listens from the sidelines and the mockery of his place beside his friend. He knew talent weren’t always molded from hard work and dedication, that despite Langa’s history with snowboarding, has a gift within him that others can't posses. 

And Reki thought he had gotten over that detail.

Unfortunately, he wasn’t. 

Reki continues to watch the videos of Langa’s progress. Trials and errors were made for a somewhat beginner but, eventually, Langa picks up the correct sequences of techniques and movements in a short amount of time. He listens to his own advice and the groans Langa let out after a failed attempt, the gasp wasn’t missed either and the bright expression from success were cherished. The blush Reki notices and the smile that pierces his bitter attitude. 

He sniffs once then blinks afterwards. Tears has yet to fall down to his cheeks but he knew it was inevitable to think otherwise. He huddles his knees closer to his chest and leans his back against the wall of his bedroom, wondering of an alternative timeline where Langa was the one to look at him from the ground, in a daze and wonder. 

Would Langa feel the same as he? The inferiority from their gap and the trauma that came from his encounter with Adam. Would Langa try to fight back at the regret of his own decision and the nightmares that he struggles to breathe from? 

Langa didn’t seem traumatize from Adam’s advances though. Instead, his friend fought off against the mockery with his own drive to defeat him, despite the amount of caution and history the man has with his opponents. Reki was afraid of the possible but knew his friend didn’t take threats lightly and prefers to face up against the instigator with his own kind of power. 

Reki holds on to his hope no matter the disadvantages presented and experienced. Langa would be the one to defeat Adam, he was almost at the man’s level after all. He lays down on his bed, resting his head on his pillow as he plants the screen of his phone on his comforter. The darkness was a welcoming change, one that hide much of his emotions but at the same time it didn’t. 

He couldn’t look at his pathetic expression from the mirror facing his bed and the picture of him and Langa placed in a picture frame on his desk. There was so much he wanted to say but was still speechless at the fight they done hours ago. Reki just hopes for the impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write my own interpretations of Adam's past but I was kinda swept by the discussion my friend and I had with Reki's character development in the new episode. I might do Adam's someday, maybe.


End file.
